a diffrent caching fire
by divergentgirl002
Summary: the card reading is different. Who will go in. Who will die, What will happen Katniss pov
1. Chapter 1

Prim, mother, and I all sit in anticipation waiting for the reading of the card. President Snow coms out with the venomous glare as always and grabs the card, he reads it in his head then looks up and says, the names shall only be put in the reaping bowl if related to a living victor. I can't think of anyone except of Prim, mom, Gale, Posy, Vic, and Mrs. Hawthorne. They are all my family and "cousins". I run over to my fiancés house and knock. His mom says he went to see Haymitch, with a glare in her eyes that I am guessing is meant for me. I walk over to Haymitch's house and open the door not bothering to knock. Haymitch jumps in surprise, then gets up gathering that I am upset and hugs me then sits back down. I sit beside Peeta and say what we all are probably thinking about, what are we going to do? Peeta wraps his arms around me and says maybe we can get the fighters to go in, or ones with useful skills. I think "Prim can heal, Peeta's mom can bake, his dad is strong, Gale can hunt, and mom can heal too, but the only warriors and ones that will most likely have a chance of coming out is Gale, Peeta's mom or dad, and Prim." Then Haymitch says get one from both families that way the loss isn't too big. No I finally say, we will let it happen, and then mentor them good. Okay they both say. That night I go home and change then jump in the shower. Time Skip It is reaping day and Peeta, Haymitch, and I all stand side by side looking over the small group that is district 12. I look at our families that are in a roped section away from all the others. Effie comes out, with bright hair and clothes, looks at the crowd just not as happy as last year. Welcome let's get started shall we, okay women first. She walks to the bowl with a look of dread it could be Prim, mom, Posy, Mrs. Hawthorne or Peeta's mom. She sticks her slowly in the bowl and pulls out a small slip. I look up at Peeta with tears in my eyes. This year's female tribute is Posy Hawthorne. All the sudden before I can look at Gale I hear I volunteers as tribute. Not that voice that I know so well it cannot be her please don't except volunteers. Well than come on up dear. What is your name sweetie, Effie says. Primrose Everdeen I hear. I am numb I cannot feel anything all I know is that Peeta pulls me into a hug and that I am crying very hard, I look at mom with tears in her eyes, at Effie with empathy and tears in her eyes, then I look at Prim who is standing up tall, with a bun, 13 years of age, already a solider. It shouldn't have happened to her, to none of us we all are just kids. We were all just kids. Clove, Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Rue, and Thresh. All too gentle and too soft but had to be made into soldier's way too soon. Now than Effie says time for the men, this year tribute is Vic Hawthorne. In a flash I hear I volunteer and just like that I may lose 2 people I love. Come on up her son, she says your name is. And I hear Gale Hawthorne and I know that my heart has been walked on by 500 peacekeepers. Peeta holds me tighter and with both arms this time. Well than I hear Effie say the tributes of district 12 for the 75th year. Mentors get to say goodbye so we go to the trains. I go straight to my and Peeta's room and lay down crying myself to sleep. I wake to Peeta gently shaking me awake for dinner than the opening ceremonies. I braid my hair then walk down and take a seat next to Prim and Peeta. Okay Haymitch says after 10 minutes of silence and waiting. I think Peeta will give camo skills and lifting tips. Katniss will give hunting and edible food skills. I will give pointers on getting sponsors. I hear Haymitch say. Okay I say my voice strained, let's start tomorrow, I say. After dinner we go and help the tributes get to the stylist and then Peeta and I go down to the chariots and I pet the horses. I am interrupted by Johanna Mason district 7 victor wanting to ask me about the dress I am supposed to be wearing to the wedding. I tell her about it and she says well I hope we will have a great time because all the victors and important capitol people have to go. Then she leaves and I head over to where Peeta is talking to Finnick Odair district 4 victor. We talk about our games and then the tributes come down and we head to different chariots. Prim and Gale look amazing. Prim is wearing a floor length black dress and a crown, Gale is wearing a jumpsuit of the same style but instead of a crown he has a band around his wrist. Prim tells me that Cinna said that when he presses a button there will be flame on it like the are a fire reflecting against a black wall. I say awesome and help them into the chariot and tell them to smile and wave. Then I instruct Gale to wrap his arm around her so he seems protective over her. Then they are off, then me and Peeta walk and stand beside Mags district 4 victor and Annie Cresta also district 4 victor. When they get back we all head to our rooms and fall asleep right away. When I wake up Peeta is asleep, so I slide out very softly and get in the shower. Then I get dressed leaving my hair down. When I walk out I see Cinna and run to meet him grabbing him in a hug. I am so sorry Katniss but in 3 days it is your big day. Your wedding day and I wanted to try makeup and hair tomorrow, then throw the whole thing together the day of the wedding. Porta is here to work with Peeta on tuxes and hair. So until after Haymitch will be working with the tributes. Okay I respond just then Peeta comes out, with Haymitch and Cinna tells them the plan. They both agree that it is a pretty good plan and then we eat breakfast. Prim and Gale head off and train, Peeta and Porta off to do hair and tuxes, and me and Cinna off to do makeup and hair. What a joy. We are also going to try on the dress to make sure it fits and other things too.


	2. Chapter 2

First we do makeup, he does a black glittery eye shadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, light red blush, and dark red lipstick with clear lip gloss to **as Cinna thinks it needs more. Then we do black feathers in my hair and put it into a ballerina bun. Then we slip on the dress, put on a black lace veil, and he hands me a gold bouquet. We don**alwaysgirl on fire + the boy with the bread = hearts fingers kiss and walk down the aisle to the after party. Cinna takes me to mine room and I change into a simple gold strapless knee length dress and some black flats with a swirl on the end. Cinna takes down my hair takes the feathers out, and washes the makeup off. He then lets me braid my hair and then he applies black eye liner and mascara, with pink lip gloss. Then he puts on mine mocking jay pin. I walk out and start dancing with Peeta. We then go eat dinner, it is salmon and lamb stew, with sparkling grape juice. After eating I sit in a big chair in front of everybody opening the presents that the capitol people brought me. My favorite was 2 small portable heaters one for me and Peeta and one for mom and Prim. After that everyone leaves and Peeta and I walk to our room. I take off my clothes and take a shower then fall into bed. When I wake Peeta is lying beside me watching me sleep. I get up and put on a pale yellow blouse and some jean and brushed my hair putting into a ponytail. I eat breakfast beside Peeta and Effie. She is talking about how we will have to do a baby annocement as soon as it happens and throw a baby shower and bunch of other things I dons party and you two have to go. It will be right after the interviews tonight. So he takes me to my room. He hands me a simple sleeveless sweetheart neckline dress that is grey with gold sparkles at along the neckline. He then gives me some gold sandals. He then puts my hair in a stiff donut hole bun. Then he starts to apply makeup which is black eye shadow, navy blue eyeliner, Black mascara, and red lip gloss. Then he leaves to work on Prim. I go with him. He puts her in a knee length one shoulder grey dress, with a black belt. Then he puts her hair like my reaping hair. Then he does her makeup which is only pink lip gloss. Then we leave. Prim is playing the gentle fragile little girl bit. Everyone already loves her because I volunteered for her. She does amazing so does Gale. I give Prim hug and head to the party with Peeta. When we get there all the people are doing is hugging and sitting down and watching TV. All the sudden drunk Johanna Mason comes and insists to spend the night talking to us. It is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

I stand there talking to drunk Johanna which is sort of like talking to air. All she does is stand there drinking and staring off into space. As soon as I start to walk away she says don't leave. Why I ask I want to go to my room and hug Prim then go to sleep is that such a crime. Then I walk away and head up stairs and hug Prim then go to sleep. When I wake up it is to Prim saying she needs me to walk her to the plane. I do because Haymitch is probably dead drunk for all I care and Peeta is taking Gale. I hug her one last time kiss her on the forehead and say be brave my little duck or should I say warrior. She hugs me one last time and I tell her to get a backpack and then run into the woods. She walks into the plane and I head to the sponsors/mentors room. I keep thinking she will win, she will win, but what about Gale. I know he is going to kill to get her out but I don't want to lose either of them. I walk in and see a bunch of freaky looking capitol people also the head game maker Plutarch Havensbee. Almost everyone who can get to me congratulates me on marriage, mentoring, and a baby. Thank you I say to all of them although I am killing them in my head. Peeta comes in and walks beside me sitting down to rest his fake leg that I can tell is hurting him. I will have to ask him about it later, but for now I must focus on saving Prim. I have to save her if mom lost her she would die and then I would be then only Everdeen left. That cannot happen. Gale told me anyway he was going to die, he sounded pretty happy about too. All the sudden the TV flickers to life the arena is an ocean with little rock walk ways leading to the cornucopia almost looking like a clock, there is water, a beach, and a big jungle as far as I can see. I find Prim she looks scared, I find Gale he is watching Prim. Then all the sudden I hear 5, must save Prim, 4 Gale will help, 3 let's start, 2 Prim will live, 1 I will miss Gale, then the gong rings out. Prim does exactly what it tell her to grab a backpack and run. Gale grabs another backpack, bow and arrows, a couple knifes, and a tarp then runs after Prim really fast. I had never seen him run so fast in my life. Then I go and find some worthy sponsors and they agree to donate later in the games when my tributes need something. All the sudden drunk Haymitch comes in and starts smelling my hair which I find creepy and send to stay with the other drunk mentors to sober up. District 2, 8, 7, and 11 lost all of their tributes already so it is only, 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, and 12 left. Only 8 tributes died in the bloodbath which will mean blood thirsty capitol people which will mean tricks form the game makers. Watch out Prim and Gale it is going to be a hard game this year I can already tell. 


End file.
